


Deery & Holly

by Bluebell_bunny



Category: OCs - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebell_bunny/pseuds/Bluebell_bunny
Summary: Deery and Holly, two free deer, one fawn, one doe. But they were not mother and child. They were only “siblings”. At least Holly had believed it. “You’re the best sister I could ever wish for,” Deery would always tease the younger deer. Holly, being the younger and more childish one, would always respond with a blushing face, smiling a smile too big for her small, chubby face.Deery would take the initiative to be the older sibling. She was the one who took charge, she was the one who paid the rent, she was the one who did everything. She was the older sibling. Deery did her best to provide everything for her dearest sibling, who would always be cheerful, living her tiny life as happily as possible.Deery was an “average” doe, she had her collar, flowing hair (Take note they are anthros), and looked like the rest of the village herd. Her hair was bright cyan, and had blue tips, her hooves were shaded light purple, unusual for deer, and her horns were bent forwards. Nobody had judged her for that. Everyone in the town was unique.Holly, on the other hand, had red-brown poofy hair, it was like cotton candy, light, soft, and fluffy. She was the sweetest little fawn.





	1. Orphanage in disguise.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pawecious (Precious)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pawecious+%28Precious%29).



Deery was lying silently on her bed, staring at the creamy white ceiling. There was paint peeling off of the walls, everything was battered, cracked and old. It made everything seem so… still. It was so quiet, as if time had stopped.

Everyone in the room was asleep, at least Deery had assumed. The only thing that was audible to her ears was the flickering lights outside. Deery shuffled around in her bunk bed and shifted to face the wall. Everything in the room was tattered and dull, nothing was bright coloured, except for the artificial tests that were run on the innocent children there had very abnormally coloured features.

Deery knew she was going to live the rest of her lonely, hurt, "abusive" life in the sad little “orphanage” if that’s what they called it. It was a rat lab. They ran undercover experiments on some of the children. They had only set up the "Orphanage" for one reason: To mess with and experiment on them as if they were some sort of rat. It was inhumane, but the world is as dangerous as it is. The city was one of the saddest, most dangerous and messed up places that ever existed. It could be cruel, harsh, and sometimes felt people were sugarcoated as if some of them were fake. (Not that they had a choice.)

She stared back at the wall from the thought of the outside world, shaking slightly in fear, causing the bunk bed to slightly move along with her sudden movements. It was quite dim in the room, the midnight moon shone brightly into the worn out room that was crumbling apart. She felt something go off. It was so late that the people blew off the street lights. ‘Great,’ She thought to herself, ‘It’s probably arouuund… two in the morning. Everyone and everything should be asleep by now. AND I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN’T SLEEP.’ She tossed over to the other side of the room. All she saw were the weary but "relaxed" faces of the other people who were asleep.

She stared at the bed next to her’s for a moment, glancing over and then lingering over the poor tiger’s claws. His claws were covered with dents and cuts, some which flaked off over the countless experiments. Some were probably due to stress. No one ever questioned anyone else’s experiment wounds or changes, they all knew what it was like. They weren’t allowed to ask questions about the experiments nor talk about any other subject for that matter. Deery then turned to look at the only source of light at this time of day. She stared at the non-existent window frame, just so she could take a small peek at the city. She lied on her back, sighing to herself. She just wished she had someone to talk to, someone to accompany her, someone she could trust, someone to take care of her. All she wanted was to even think of grasslands, beautiful views, and many other friendly people like some friends in the orphanage, but she never knew what it looked like.

She thought harder. She started to imagine what the views would look like. She closed her eyes. She saw in the eyes of a tall doe, and right beneath her was a young fawn staring straight up at her. She had poofy red hair, starry eyes, and the cutest and happiest face she had ever seen. The vision faded away. Deery found herself staring at the ceiling again. She tried even harder. She kept thinking of lakes and dales, and anything she ever wanted. She wanted to be happy. Another vision came by. This time, she found herself staring down at a reflection of two deer, one taller, but wearier, and a smaller yet slightly more gleeful. Neither of them were smiling, but the younger looked less... Burdened. They were staring straight down at a source of water, the younger backing away from the older. The vision started to fade away again. 'Noooo! I can't stop now!' But the vision slowly faded off into the darkness as Deery found herself staring down at her sweaty hooves.

Her mind was racing with thoughts and unanswered questions: Who were the deer in her visions? What were they supposed to mean? Where were they? Was this a sign?

Suddenly, she stopped. She stared at the open window once again. She knew exactly what she needed to do now.


	2. Escape.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deery decides what is best but accidentally plunges into a certain death. 
> 
> What will she see in the outside world?

Deery slowly shifted to the side of the bed, moving groggily even though she was wide awake the whole time. Her body was numb from staying there for too long, unable to sleep for almost 5 hours. She quietly shifted to the edge of the bed, where the ladder to the bottom was. Her movements caused the broken beds to start creaking. She slowly slid down the ladder and landed on the hard and damp floor with her bare purple hooves.

Trying to walk across the floor without causing a scene, she attempted to silently trot to the other side of the room without being noticed.

‘Left…. Right… Left… ri-’

Deery heard the clacking of hoofsteps. It was their hall monitor.

‘She must've heard me coming down. What to do WHAT TO DO?!’

The door flew open.

Deery froze and became as white as a sheet. She squinted at the sudden outburst of light. But to her surprise, the hall monitor walked away and closed the door quietly behind her.

Peeking out from her hiding spot, lucky to have dashed behind the other beds blocking the door's view, she waited quietly for around a minute, before she confirmed that the hall inspector was gone. She kept walking towards the window. She finally reached the open window (When did it have panes?) and stared. She looked back at all of her orphan buddies.

She recalled that she did have some good times at the orphanage. It wasn't always this way. She could still remember when the orphanage was a colourful place. There was a small flower garden out back, which was burnt to a crisp a long time ago. Ever since the late head of the orphanage had left, a new one had taken over and turned the place upside down. Nothing had effort put into it. They all tried to keep their hopes up that one day, everything would be fine!

“Goodbye, I'm sorry.” She whispered.

She started climbing the ladder of the bed next to the window. She was lost in thought. ‘What if they found me? Would they come back for me? How will I find anything to survive?’ She buried these thoughts at the back of her head, but she got this far, she couldn't turn back. She knew if she stayed, nothing would change.

Deery placed one hoof on the windowsill, ready to jump out into the wilderness. She turned around to see that everyone was still sleeping, all their peaceful faces just made her feel guilty. From the fear of being found out, she a step back when she heard more trotting outside the room, and stumbled backwards, making a muffled yelp, falling down, down, down to her certain death.


	3. A furball, with... Legs?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deery finds a floofball.

Deery awoke in a skip. The sky was reddish pink. She must have blacked out. Her right eye was slightly swollen, and her legs were weak and bruised. She started to gather her thoughts.

 

‘Okay. I tried to escape the orphanage… I tripped. And now I’m covered in garbage. But where on earth am I?!! I… I blacked out? I… I.... Fell… and N-now I’m here...’

 

She tried to pull herself out of the giant heaps of trash, but it wouldn’t budge. Her back hoof was wedged in in one of the plastic bags. She tugged on it weakly a few times, even bit on it, and finally after a few minutes of trying the bag finally tore apart, freeing her from it’s grasp. Deery started to have a panic attack. Pacing around in circles, panting heavily, she had no idea what to do. She needed a grasp of herself. She needed to calm down. She needed someone to tell her what to do. She needed someone to tell her: ‘It’s going to be okay.’

 

She was so stressed, she hadn’t even realized how alone she felt. She felt like something was missing… Something important was missing. Tears started streaming rapidly down her face like a waterfall. She was so lost and scared, she had no idea what to do.

 

After 15 whole minutes, Deery had started to slow her pace. She had calmed down, still hiccuping, and tear marks could be seen on her face. She eventually tired herself out, and fell asleep in a heap on the floor.

 

-Time skip-

 

Deery finally awoke on a damp floor. She never fell onto the bedroom floor of the orphanage, did she? She couldn't recall. Her eyes were swollen and glued shut by sleep, her hooves were sore,  and everything else just hurt.

 

She tried to locate where she was,  looking for the bed. It was quieter,  and it felt more open. Did someone open the windows and doors? A soft breeze blew by. That didn't ring a bell. She was in the middle of NOWHERE,  she thought. Was it all just a dream?

 

Deery’s eyes fluttered open, when the bright rays of the morning sunlight shot into her eyes,  she instantly regretted trying to wake up. She closed her eyes.

 

_“Deery, dear,  are you awake? We have to leave.”_

_She heard hoofsteps running frantically on the dirt road she was most familiar with,  it was the one leading to the humble orphanage._

_“keep your eyes closed,  okay? It’ll be alright.”_

_She was still half asleep,  her eyes were shut and couldn't be opened, but she could hear everything going on around her._

 

_There were some cries in the background,  and the crackling of flames…? It was hard to tell. There was a burning smell,  which added to the story._

 

_‘What happening…  Why we running…’_

_Nothing came out of her mouth. She wasn't used to talking at the time._

 

_The unidentified but familiar figure hugged her tightly,  cooing her while running. She wondered if it was hard to do both at the same time._

 

_Deery had blacked out and fell asleep. She was scared. Where had they brought her? She was frightened. She was panicking. She was frustrated. She. Was. Scared._

 

_She blinked. And instantly regretted opening her eyes. A bright light blinded her sight. All she could see was white. Bright white. She shut her eyes and lightly rubbed them to stop the pain of the sudden intrusion._

 

_She frantically opened her eyes and thrashed about, ready to strike anything in her way…_

 

Deery opened her eyes to see nothing but an unfamiliar looking floor. It was grey, and it smelled funny, unlike any smell in the orphanage. She knew most of the orphanage very well,  and this was very new to her. Even if she had never seen anything like it, it seemed very familiar.

 

_“deery? Deery? Please, stop! It's only me!”_

 

_Deery quickly rose from her fighting stance into a confused expression with her head dipped to the right._

 

_It was a familiar looking deer, he looked just like her, he had brown hair, and he was very kindly. He had this sort of safe feeling surrounding him._

 

_Deery immediately calmed down,  panting and sighing in relief. She had no idea what she would have done if she intended to hurt. Deery was quiet, but she was strong._

 

She opened her eyes, only to see white, and adjusting to the bright light. It was when she realized she wasn’t on the orphanage floor. She was on a concrete floor, possibly near the orphanage. Had someone threw her down?

 

No.

 

_No._

 

She _fell_ down. She tried to escape the orphanage. She instantly felt a pang of regret. She tried to stand up, but her weak legs from the weight were constantly giving in. She eventually got up and started to explore the alleyway. She recognised the wall of the Orphanage, where she was

walking along, trying not to lose track of where she was.

 

It was until half an hour later when she came across anothing skip. She was pretty tired, as always. She wasn’t used to mornings without the weird experiment food. She slowly walked toward the skip, looking for anything to eat, anything decent at all.

 

She scrambled into the skip, burrowing through the bags and bags of black. There were only wrappers and random pieces of paper inside, including a stack of papers. They had the orphanage symbol on it, possibly it’s logo. She flipped through the pages, each with a picture of her orphanage friends.

 

She stopped dead in her tracks.

 

It was her.

 

There was a picture of her.

 

‘"Deery" Deer;

 

Species: Deer, White-tailed.

 

Tests run: Colour Change in hair and tail, Antler Regrowth, Food tests.’

 

The thought terrified her. Her hair had never changed colour? She was confused. What was this? Is this what they were hiding from other people? Maybe that was why it was in the trash. She didn’t know.

 

She kept digging, but to her surprise, there was a fluff ball next to her. It was just on top of all of the bags, laying there. It looked like it was in peace, even if it was just a non-living poofball.

 

Naturally, she poked it. Nothing happened. She tried to roll it over, but something was off.

 

It wasn’t a floofball. It was a furball with… Legs…?

 

It was hooved. It turned out to be a fawn. It was asleep, and it’s legs were sprawled out in the air. It was sleeping, and it was the cutest little thing she had ever seen. It was a small fawn with the smallest hooves, the smallest ears, and the smallest smile. She had dark reddish brown hair, fluffed up.

 

Deery couldn’t just let the poor thing stay in a place like this, she was gonna take it with her.

 

She was going to guard it with her life.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am i playing the mii channel music while writing this it’s ruining my mood im now feeling trashposty


	4. Holly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Holly plants are a symbol of Christmas time, and are dioecious plants. That means that they have genders, and rely on both genders to survive and produce seeds."
> 
> Deery plays along with the bundle of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly of flashbacks or memories...
> 
> I got bored, sorry.
> 
> Trying to write longer chapters is hard, so it takes a bit longer. Hope the 3 people who read this can wait!

 Deery stared down at the fawn, which she had moved to the floor. It was still asleep, not being awoken by any of the harsh movements. She kept sleeping, supposedly snuggling up to the source of warmth, which was apparently Deery. She held them in her bruised and battered dull purple hooves. It was tiny, fluffy, and had the floppiest ears. She had never seen anything like it. It had white spots along it’s back, some sort of pattern or message encoded on her back. The floofball started to brawl in the new location it was placed in. It even started to whine ever so slightly.

 

Deery, taken aback by the sudden outburst she had in ages, put it on a piece of fabric she had found in the dumpster. She wrapped the fawn into it and hugged it closely. She could feel its tiny heart pounding. It sounded half like it was giggling sweetly at the same time, echoing within it’s tiny heart. It was soothing and calmed Deery, bringing her away from reality, and back into her little visions.

 

This time, she saw an older deer lying on some sort of grass floor. They had bright turquoise blue flowing hair, unlike the one she had now,  which was completely ruffled and tangled, and reddish brown. It was like a complete fantasy. Everything was peaceful, it was the most beautiful scene she had ever seen since she was a fawn herself. It was amazing. The sky was full of stars, some the size of flowers, the others were like ants on the floor like she’d seen in the old. Orphanage garden. It was breathtaking to even imagine any of this. The most spaced out she’d ever been. She knew this was only a vision,  but this was the first time she let her guard down, even during her visions.

 

She turned to look down from the view she was staring intensely at. It was a deer. A white tailed deer. She had recognized from the white spotted deer from the book about deer in the orphanage. It was a deer with small brown hooves, pointy but rounded ears, and a smile too big for her own face. She had dark reddish brown hair, all fluffed up.

 

That sounded awfully familiar, but Deery couldn’t recall a thing. She just kept staring and staring at the view until it faded away.

 

She came to(?) just to see the tiny fawn staring up at her, with eyes as shiny as diamonds, the tiny star-shaped highlights shifting to form a bigger star. Deery couldn’t help but blush. Bundling up the tiny fawn in the tiny piece of fabric, she stood back up and kept walking.

 

It was quite quiet and peaceful near the Orphanage, as it was at the edge of the city. Maybe it was a millimeter over the border, but nobody minded. She remembered that someone had told her about the city…

 

_“Deery?”_

 

_“What is it…?” She was fiddling with her lockets of hair, twirling them around her ear. She had a cluster of pink freckles on her cheeks, a small smile appearing on her adorable face._

 

_“I just wanted to ask…  Do you know about the city?”_

 

_“No…?” The smaller fawn squeaked._

 

_The older one started to ramble. “I’ve only heard a little about it, there are many buildings there, houses, and many other cool things we can do! I’ve also heard about how they have many advanced things! Like their books are WAY thicker and there are even some with pictures!”_

 

_“Don’t you remember when mom told us about them…?”_

 

 _“The only thing_ **_I_ ** _can remember is that she told us about the fastest thing on earth! It was so cool! It was too long ago, I can’t recall anything else.”_

 

 _Deery could vividly remember  everything that happened between her mom and her. They were inseparable. Like peas in a pod. Until_ **_THEY_ ** _came. Unti_ _l_ **_THEY_ ** _ruined everything._

 

_“...And that’s why light is still the fastest thing ever!” He paused. “Deery, is there something bothering you…?”_

 

_Deep in thought, the fawn was paying zero attention to whatever he was saying. She was just idling and staring into space._

 

_“DEERY! EARTH TO DEERY!!!” He was practically waving his hooves about, attempting to catch her attention._

 

_“.... Huh?! Uh… No, NO N-NO! I’m f-fine!” She giggled, eyes darting away from the other, shifting uncomfortably on her seat._

 

_He wasn’t buying it._

 

_“Deery. You spaced out. I know when you’re lying, you always start to look away from me!” He looked like a kicked puppy. “Please, tell me!”_

 

_“Uh… I was wondering about Hooftmas. When Mom was still here. She said something about a plant.”_

 

**_Liar._ **

 

_“O-oh! I remember! She was explaining about what Holly plants were! They’re one of the symbols of Hooftmas! At least that’s what we called it. Hehe! It’s actually called Christmas, and it’s the most cheerful time of the year! Do you remember when Mom told us about the Holly, and how it’s a dioecious plant!”_

 

_Her confused expression blew her cover._

 

_He continued. “A dioecious plant is a plant that has a gender! The female Holly has berries, whereas the male doesn’t! How cool is that!”_

 

She was staring at the fawn’s cheeks, until she realized what she was looking at, she flinched.

“H-holly. Holly.” She stammered. It wasn’t the best name for her, but it’d fit for now. Her glowing red cheeks reassemble the special plant. “Holly.”

 

“Hawwwaaaaaaa! Hoowaaaa! Llaaaaaaaa! Liiiiii!” ‘Holly’s’ eyes lit up, bright with star shaped highlights burning brightly in her eyes. “Hawwaawaaawaaaaayfdjsffthhhhhh” She stuck her toungue out and sprayed her saliva all over the place. She clapped her hooves and giggled until she started coughing.

 

Deery kept walking. Holly kept giggling. They were both having the time of their lives, one walking in the bright dawn rays of sunlight which haven’t been seen in almost all her life, and the other giggling in a tiny bundle of happiness.

 

It was going to be a LONG day.

**Author's Note:**

> Pbbft :P  
> Idk how to write fics
> 
> Help meh
> 
> this is my first fic? idk howto do them and im new to AO3


End file.
